Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of digital signal processing and more specifically to a method of resizing (i.e., interpolating or decimating) an image while preserving the information content of the image, a method of designing a filter for resizing the image and a method of mapping the output image space to the input image space of the resized image.